Unclean
by Mamura Daiki
Summary: What they were doing was sinful. They were cousins... and yet they couldn't seem to get their hands off each other. He was scared. She was obsessed. He was alluring. Captivating. Addicting. She was psychotic. Manipulating. Sensual. And he was hers for all eternity.


Warning: Amateur writing (I've never written or published anything before this). M-rated. The usual. Sexual themes. Disturbing content like psychos, incest. But yeah, still amateurish and it fucking sucks. I'm an ESL person, so you're going to spot so many grammatical errors.

They're in university now. Young adults. Aged 19 and above.

Disclaimer: Alice Academy not mine.

Also, please don't imagine them as anime. It's fucking creepy. Imagine them as real people.

* * *

He had always been submissive. When it came to her.

Right now, he was red as he could hear her throaty moans as he gave her pleasure.

He was her cousin. What they were doing was something most people wouldn't approve of... No shit. But why would she find it wrong? Her paternal grandparents were first cousins and her parents (his paternal aunt and his first cousin, once removed) were also first cousins.

"Oh... oh..." she moaned, and bit her lip. But his gentle and skillful tongue was making it harder as he rubbed her clitoris.

And he was also the friend of her beau.

When she ordered him to stand up after her orgasm and moved to the edge of her bed to stroke his manhood, he let out a groan along his breathing deepening, suddenly started to think, then as she deep-throated him, how this... arrangement started.

* * *

His father was her mother's younger brother by ten years. His father married early and her mother married late. She was conceived out of wedlock and was never planned, just because her mother fooled around with her cousin. They were then forced to marry after they found out who the father was. But he died just before she was born by some illness.

They were both born on the same year but she was two months younger than him.

Ugh. The explaning and describing shit again in a story that some people find boring and tiring, though they still want some describing inside 'cause it's what they're used to.

Knowing she was deeply liked by his friend made him feel like an asshole, and as it should be. And for always letting it happen and have her way with him.

Feeling guilty but still letting it happen, and being touched by her. Her. Made him feel on the edge of his sanity. He hated her, he was repulsed by her, but what he was most repulsed with is himself.

She had a deep passion for art. She was majoring in some art course in a university they were both attending to. And he was studying to be a vet.

He was a half-breed. His mother being French. And was very attractive. He somehow got the genes that made him inherit his mother's blue eyes and fair hair.

She had sensual brown eyes and dark hair. At the university, she was always the perfectly normal girl with a good disposition and a sense of humor. Always in the company of good-natured people. No wonder his friend liked her, and when the said friend started hinting the "she is the one" aura again after so many failed relationships, he knew his friend was fucked. Again. If only the friend knew.

Ugh. That split personality shit again people who've read so many fiction stories got fed up with!

But the person always at her side, a childhood friend of hers, was the eccentric person who sells anything to anyone.

With him being attractive as Adonis and with her having a talent, she would later ask him to be her model and would pose and sit as she took him in and reanimate his likeness on canvases and sketchpads.

At first he was fully clothed, a little while he would be half-naked. Then he would only be in his trunks, then when she asked for a nude painting, that was when he realized she was... acting different. But he remembered how she was so passionate about art and how she would only talk about art crap, he reluctantly agreed, even if it was school-related. Because he knew there were models at her program. Why him? Because his bone structure and build were perfect, she would tell him.

He wondered how it later became to awkward fumbling, to her joining him in the nude and then heated pants, satiated young adults, and a room smelling strongly of sex. Whenever she finished painting him, or as she says it is, they would always fuck afterwards. The fuck? 'Wonder'? Scoff. It's because he let it happen, stupidass.

* * *

Her brown eyes wide while she gargled on him made him leave his thoughts, and shuddered as he came. Semen filled her mouth, and she smirked, gulped his release as they never broke eye contact. Suddenly, her hands were making their way up to his chest, one stayed and one went on the back of his head to initiate in liplocking, a skill she mastered after doing it so many a time, with him. She was caressing his well-defined chest as he felt her tongue enter his mouth and let her have her way again.

He felt disgusted for feeling pleasure. It was never because she was beautiful, was never because she had a great body (impressive boobs, small waist, wide hips, round buttocks, pink and hairy pussy, and full lips) or her aggressive tongue. It was never because of her being. It was just his hormones. He still felt like a goddamn hypocrite.

And even if he wanted to put an end to everything (which he really did), she threatened she would release a videotape of them doing it, and tell everyone, including his friends and family. Everyone. She was that fucked up in the head. Yes, and he also was that pathetic and weak. Maybe generations of closely-related genes made her a nutcase, also adding to the fact the she grew up without a father and her mother was always away, working, did a really good number on her.

He heard her moan and he felt his back on her soft bed, leaving him breathing heavily, eyes dazed as she positioned her entrance to his shaft, facing him.

"Look at me while I fuck you, baby." she purred. He felt heat on his face. He was still embarrassed even after doing so many 'dirty' things with her and he hated it when she called him. that. They locked eyes. Her eyes were so lust-filled and passionate, her cheeks rosy, lips swollen, hair wild, breasts on his face for display, he felt his manhood getting harder. Both couldn't wait to start fucking. She guided his big hands to her breasts and made them squeeze her boobs and play with her nipples as she started bunny humping him, still not breaking eye contact.

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! You feel... so good... Oooh yeah... oh yea, hmmm..." she moaned repeatedly. She quickened her pace as his hot, big dick hit her in the right places. His face just got warmer. He felt her tightening, face scrunched with pleasure, then slammed her pussy to his cock as they both came, her hands grabbing his face and slamming their lips as they engaged in a tongue war. She smiled in his lips as she felt him riding out his orgasm in her.

"That's right. Fill that pussy, baby." she said in his lips. He then gently lifted her up and distangled. Turning away, his back facing her. She always hurt whenever he did this. Usually he would just stay still and let her cuddle him in her chest. No doubt his guilt eating him again.

Her heart ached for him. She kissed his shoulder, his neck, his sharp jaw, then his cheek with soft caresses and then his lips in a slow, sweet open-mouthed kiss.

She ended the kiss with a suck on his lower lip. And straddled him, their faces close, making that pouty and glossy eyes face at him again. She put one of his hands on her cheek with both of her hands and asked him sweetly," What's wrong, babe?" He didn't answer, and instead looked away. She felt pain. She kissed the palm of his hand.

He was the most beautiful being she had ever laid her eyes on. He was alluring. He was captivating. He was mermerizing.

She was obsessed. Kissing him was addicting. His warmth, touch and unconditional surrender were making her go crazy. He was a drug.

* * *

"The human body is so amazing in so many ways. The female body, especially the male body. They're all so beautiful. It's a waste if it's not used." she recalled mentioning to her cousin... and lover (or fuckboy) while eyeing him up, fucking him with her sharp eyes and thinking of all the 'passionate' things they could do. She sighed shakily.

But sexual intercourse is the greatest art of all, she thought. Human interactions, humans exchanging heat, humans giving pleasure to each other... were all so beautiful whether of the same or opposite sex.

For some reason, she always had a fascination for the male body. Marveling at how it was perfectly sculpted, at how it was erect, strong and sensual, thanking evolution for the wonderful outcome.

She then looked at his body under her. She sighed again dreamily, her breathing hardening. She considered herself so very lucky to be his first, to give him pleasure, and likewise by him. Not knowing he felt dirty. When at times when she would think he's feeling guilty again, because after all she has a boyfriend but she was cheating on him by fucking, not just only his bestfriend, but her cousin as well, she would give him a (hot, open-mouthed, with tongue) kiss.

He was only hers for all eternity.

* * *

He had someone he liked. He was fucking scared what she would do if she found out. No doubt she would tell everyone about them. Everyone, including the girl he liked. And his fucking lovesick bestfriend. He couldn't risk that. He doubted that that would be the only thing she'd do. She was fucking insane. And he needed to break free.

And what's worse... is that the girl he liked was no other than... his bestfriend's younger sister. He couldn't help it. This girl was kind. Lively. Friendly. A breath of fresh air. Beautiful. And reliable. Unlike him.

And he dreamed of being free.

* * *

Admit it, the reason you made it here is because you're also a perv. Also because, maybe, you kind of tolerated this shit.

People are also animals. Mammals. The difference is that we can think rationally. We are no better than other animals, just because we have intelligence. We are the reason the world is polluted and we are the reason some animals are extinct, living in danger or lost their habitat.

Anyways, the brain naturally craves sex, according to studies. But of course, people should be responsible.

Personally, I think incest is disgusting. But what if it's between consenting adults? I'm trying to be ok with consenting adults, as long as they don't procreate. Because of the poor offpsring it will result.

Thanks for reading (this crap).


End file.
